


Caffeine Dreams

by mochiiknees



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Do I write these bois well? I hope so, I’ve actually never had coffee, M/M, OOC?, Possibly a short little series??, Tsuzuru might order something weird, coffeshop au, platonic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiknees/pseuds/mochiiknees
Summary: Tsuzuru orders a nice coffee from a nice barista.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Caffeine Dreams

Straight ahead, turn left, go, just keep going forward. Tsuzuru Minagi’s steps slowly sped up. He needed something, badly. The college student spotted something. The sign. There he was, the coffee shop. Opening the door and causing the small bell to ring, he succumbed himself to the familiar smell of the caffeinated bean juice. Small conversations happened, fake plants in their spots, it was familiar. It was warm. It was nice. Stepping up to the counter, he noticed. 

That’s someone new. He had never seen this employee before. His hair was long, messy and blonde. “Heyo-piko! What can I getcha?” His name tag read ‘Kazu’ a small happy face doodle was next to it. It was cute...and so was he. Tsuzuru quickly shook the thought from his mind. “You don’t even know him.” he thought to himself. Tsuzuru ordered what he usually would.

“Hi, could I please get a cappuccino with 2 espresso shots?”

“Hold up, could you run that back real quick?”

“...Uh, what?”

“Sorry, just uh, say that again, your voice is lowkey cute and I just zoned out for a bit, haha!”

Damn, he didn’t have to be that blunt! “Oh I- uh… Thank you? It’s just a cappuccino and 2 espresso shots. ”

“Aight, gotcha! Gonna need your name.”

Tsuzuru gave him his name and paid for his coffee. He turned the plastic cup in his hands. He read his name, Kazu’s handwriting was neat, plus he spelt his name right.

———☕️💖☕️———

Kazunari Miyoshi couldn’t sleep, but that wasn’t necessarily rare. He usually had assignments and Instablam keeping him up. What was uncommon about this sleepless night, was that he was thinking of someone. This ‘someone’ seemed tired when he saw him, but he was kinda cute. What was his name? After 2 minutes of playing the Jeopardy theme and almost giving himself a headache, Kazunari blurted out “TSUZURU!” at 3:15 AM.

Tsuzuru shouldn’t have been awake. But homework had to be done, even if it meant sacrificing his sleep schedule for the 27th time this month. All he knew at this point was, work, eat a muffin, cry about class, work and redbull. Sleep? A figment of the imagination, a social construct, non-existent. Time? An illusion, fleeting, complete fiction. Despite time not being real, Tsuzuru sneezed so hard at 3:15 in the morning. It was the most violent sneeze that had ever come out of him. That was weird.

———☕️💖☕️———

Another day meant another shift for Kazunari. Another shift meant another shot at seeing Tsuzuru. Maybe they could be friends? He seemed like a nice, chill dude, he’d be a great friend! “Um...hello?” Oh, there he is! There’s his voice! 

“Ah, my b! I was totally spaced out, ahaha!”

“Ah, I get that, it’s alright. Could I get a-”

“Cap, 2 espresso shots.”

Tsuzuru blinked twice which caused Kazunari to internally freak out. ‘Agh, why did I interrupt him? That’s weird. He’ll think I’m weird.’ 

“...Did you memorize my order?”

“I uh, no?...Just have a... good memory…? Yeah, that’s just how I roll! Haha!” ‘God please don’t know Im nervous please don’t do not please no-’

“Haha, that must be handy.”

“Yup! Sure…”

Kazunari usually isn’t super awkward. He was being super awkward right now, that’s not that great. How could he possibly redeem himself? An idea yeeted its way into Kazunari’s head. ‘Ding ding ding! Kazunari Miyoshi, you are a genius!’

———☕️💖☕️———

Tsuzuru sat on his bed and turned the cup in his hands again, a habit of his. His name in the usual spot but with something new added close to it. A string of numbers, a heart crossed out and replaced with a star. This had to be a joke...right? Tsuzuru hesitantly called the number. The person on the other end picked up almost immediately.

“H-heyopiko! Kazunari here, wassup?”

“Ah, so this was your number.”

“Hngk! It’s y-you! I- uh, I didn’t think you would actually call. Aha...ha. Sorry, you can hang up now if you-”

“No! I… Sorry, I mean, no. It’s okay, why’d you want me to call anyways?”

“Okay so, HAHA THIS IS GONNA SOUND SO WEIRD AGHHHH...Um...Okay… I- damn, why is this so hard, I. wantedtobefriendswithyou.”

“Are you okay?”

Kazunari made a very intelligent reply, such as “aduhwhat??”

“You sound nervous, I could call you back? You sound like you need life support.”

“Oh… well, kinda? E-exam stress and… other stuff.” Kazunari was probably having a stroke, but he at least had enough sense to not mention his very subtle liking of Tsuzuru.

“Ah yeah, I get that, haha. By the way, you said you’d wanted to be friends, right?”

“Uh...yeah? I mean, you don’t have to but-”

“I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyy Tsuzukazu!! Sorry I’ve been dead. I forgot how to write! Hope you liked this fic as much as I simp for Tsuzuru! (Hint it’s actually a whole lot.)


End file.
